Breath Again
by KuramaxChan
Summary: Malia Gilbert a perdu ses parents il y a un mois de cela, elle commence à sortir la tête de l'eau et tente de recréer des liens avec ses proches, de passer du bon temps et de reprendre ses marques. Série de OS de différentes tailles qui peuvent se suivre, ou non, sur un OC qui pourra également changer, sur des scènes en-dehors des épisodes pour la plupart.
1. L'être aimé

**Je ne possède rien, si ce n'est ce petit scénario et le personnage fictif de Malia Gilbert.**

\- Je ne sais pas combien de petits scénarios concernants ce OC je vais écrire, leur taille varie également. Alors considérez cela comme une suite de One-Shot qui peuvent ou non se suivre. Je suis juste mon inspiration. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

L'être aimé.

 _Par :_ Kuramaxchan

 _Dans une autre dimension, Malia Gilbert ne doutait pas une seconde que sa vie eut été différente, cependant elle devait se contenter de cette vie-ci, où elle venait de perdre ses parents, où elle ne s'entendait plus avec sa sœur, où elle ne comprenait plus son petit frère, où elle se sentait seule._

Elle sortit de la douche et entreprit de s'essuyer, chantonnant calmement un air mélancolique quelconque. Elle se sentait tristement vide ce soir. Cela faisait un mois que ses parents n'étaient plus parmi eux, un mois que sa tante Jenna s'évertuait tant bien que mal de reprendre les rênes de la maison familiale. Elle se sentait partir émotionnellement, s'éloigner de ses proches, se noyer... et elle n'arrivait plus à remonter à la surface. Peut-être s'était-elle noyer avec ses parents, au final.

Soupirant, elle étendit sa serviette et ouvrit la fenêtre de la salle de bain dans un geste mécanique pour faire partir l'humidité de la pièce. Elle enfila des sous-vêtements noirs, unis et simples avant de s'observer silencieusement, sous un œil critique.

Son corps était en forme, mince et athlétique avec des formes mais pas trop, elle se doutait qu'elle devait remercier le footing pour cela. Sa peau, d'habitude légèrement plus clair que celle de sa sœur était à l'heure actuelle aussi pâle que celle de Jenna, si ce n'est un peu rose de sa douche. Ses longs cheveux bruns ondulaient par vagues dans son dos et sur sa poitrine, elle avait récemment fait un « tie & dye » qui les éclaircissaient depuis ses oreilles jusqu'à ses pointes. Elle était contente du résultat, trouvant que l'éclaircissement faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus clairs, ses pommettes et ses lèvres rosies.

Objectivement elle était jolie, elle n'allait pas se mentir, mais elle n'était pas Elena et elle ne savait même pas d'où elle tirait des yeux aussi clairs. Dans sa famille immédiate tous possédaient des yeux bruns, foncés.

Elle soupira à nouveau et décida à se brosser les cheveux, marchant machinalement jusqu'à sa chambre et à sa table de chevet où elle ramassa son portable, surprise de trouver un message en attente. Elle l'ouvrit et lu, curieuse.

 _« Hey Ali', quoi de neuf ? »  
Tyler L._

Elle haussa les sourcils, désabusée. Elle reposa son portable sans répondre sur son lit, et retourna dans la salle de bain pour ranger sa brosse à cheveux. Elle regarda ses orbes bleus vides dans le miroir quelques longues secondes. _Elle n'avait rien à perdre, alors pourquoi pas._ Elle marcha jusqu'à son i phone et entreprit de répondre rapidement avant qu'elle ne change d'avis.

 _« Yo Ty', rien et toi ? »_

 _Malia G._

En attendant qu'il réponde, s'il comptait le faire, elle se dirigea vers son placard et entreprit de choisir une tenue pour sortir. Qu'il réponde ou pas, elle avait décider de ne pas rester à la maison ce soir. Elle avait besoin de changer d'air, de penser à autre chose qu'à sa tragique vie et surtout, elle avait envie de s'amuser. Alors qu'elle enfilait un short en jean court et déchiré à motifs gris elle entendit son portable vibrer sur sa couette.

 _« Pareil, tu veux passer un coup ? »_

 _Tyler L._

Elle esquissa un sourire. Il semblerait qu'elle ait déjà des plans pour ce soir.

 _« Pourquoi pas. Tu veux que je ramène un truc ? »_

 _Malia G._

Elle enfila un débardeur gris à rayures blanches légèrement transparent, cachant presque entièrement son short, une longue chemise à carreaux comme veste, une paire de chaussette grise montant jusque sous ses genoux et sa paire de bottes en cuir marron qui laissait apercevoir ses chaussettes hautes. C'était le genre de tenue qu'elle portait le plus souvent, sans compter les jupes et les robes avec des talons. Si Elena était considérée la plus gentille et populaire des deux, Malia était largement reconnue pour être la plus tendance et la plus féminine, en ce qui concernait les vêtements du moins.

 _« Cool ;) Non c'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. »_

 _Tyler L._

 _« Je serais là dans 15m :) »_

 _Malia G._

Elle plaça son portable dans sa besace en cuir marron, avec ses clefs de voiture et le stricte nécessaire pour une nuit à l'extérieur avant d'éteindre la lumière de sa chambre et de quitter la pièce silencieusement. En descendant les escaliers elle tomba sur sa sœur qui remontait avec un verre d'eau. Celle-ci déjà vêtue de son pyjama en attendant que leur tante finisse le repas du soir, lui jeta un regard confus. « Où tu vas ? », s'enquit-elle avant de continuer sans attendre de réponse. « Il est déjà tard. »

Malia ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, descendant de quelques marches. « J'avais envie de sortir. » « Jenna est rentrée plus tôt pour nous préparer à manger. Tu sais à quel point elle fait des efforts. », accusa son aînée de son ton habituel. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, déjà frustrée par ses tentatives de culpabilisation. Elle en avait marre de faire comme bon lui semblait. Elle avait envie de s'amuser et de penser à autre chose alors c'est ce qu'elle ferait, avec ou sans son accord.

Elle entra dans la cuisine et observa un instant sa tante, à peine âgée pour avoir ses propres enfants, se démener autour de la poile et de la casserole. Elle s'approcha avec un mince sourire. Elle appréciait beaucoup sa tante, elle s'était toujours sentie proche d'elle, et malgré les circonstances de son déménagement à Mystic Falls, Malia était heureuse de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec elle.

Elle s'appuya contre l'îlot de la cuisine au centre de la pièce, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle sentait son portable vibrer dans sa poche. « Jenna », l'interpella-t-elle tranquillement, « Je sors ce soir, ne m'attends pas, mais mets moi de côté une portion, je la mangerai demain. » La concernée se retourna, son beau visage exténué mais souriant, dans sa direction. « D'accord, fais attention à toi et si tu as besoin de quoique se soit n'hésites pas à m'appeler ! Ne rentre pas trop tard ! »

Malia rit à ses mimiques et déclara presque silencieusement de peur que sa sœur ne tende un peu trop l'oreille dans le couloir. « Justement, je rentrerais sûrement que demain. Donc- » Elle fut interrompu par sa tante qui agitait les sourcils de haut en bas à plusieurs reprises et qui lui lança un sourire complice. « Très bien, très bien ! Fais d'autant plus attention à toi alors, et pas trop de bêtises ! » L'adolescente secoua la tête avec hilarité, quittant la pièce après un dernier salut.

Elle sortit ensuite de la maison, traversant le perron et le chemin jusqu'à sa voiture où elle prit le temps de lire le dernier message de Tyler.

 _« OK, à tte. J'ai hâte ;) ! »_

 _Tyler L._

Elle rit, amusée malgré elle par son comportement, et rangea à nouveau son portable, avant de démarrer l'auto tranquillement. Elle alluma la radio et commença à chantonner _Kiss me_ de _Ed Sheeran*_ en rythme avec la musique. Elle aimait rouler la nuit et encore plus avec ce genre de musique calme, et profonde. Elle n'avait pas toujours une fille qui préférait la solitude aux fêtes mais faire face à la mort de ses parents l'avait changé plus qu'elle ne se l'avouerait, et elle s'imaginait mal redevenir l'ancienne Malia, jeune et inconsciente, de si tôt...

Elle arriva chez Tyler quelques minutes plus tard, et se gara un peu plus loin dans la rue, car ce quartier de Mystic Falls était connu pour ses voisins curieux et voyeurs. Elle descendit rapidement la rue et remonta l'allée menant jusqu'à l'immense demeure des Lockwood dans le calme de la nuit. Il était à peine vingt heure et pourtant il commençait déjà à faire nuit, l'été s'en allait petit à petit à son plus grand regret. Elle sonna et fut accueillit par une femme de service qui l'informa que Tyler était dans sa chambre.

Elle la remercia et s'y dirigea, montant rapidement les escaliers puis toqua à la porte, attendant patiemment. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un beau et athlétique jeune homme brun aux yeux sombres et au sourire en coin vain. Malia roula des yeux et le poussa pour entrer, déposant immédiatement sa besace sur sa chaise de bureau alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière eux. « Moi aussi je suis content de te voir. », salua-t-il avec une touche de sarcasme.

Elle sourit, observant la pièce minutieusement. « Ne sois pas aussi rabat-joie, je suis venue ici pour m'amuser. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui, et reprit. « Sinon je serais rester chez moi à écouter la musique colérique de Jeremy à travers les murs et à imaginer Elena en train d'écrire dans son journal. » Tyler rit, un brun moqueur, à son commentaire et se détacha de la porte contre laquelle il était appuyé pour venir poser ses mains rêches contre sa taille.

Il plongea son regard sombre dans le sien, clair et lumineux durant quelques longues secondes avant de soupirer. « La prochaine fois, on va chez toi. Je te jure, on dirait que plus le temps passe plus mon père me tape sur les nerfs. Et ma mère, elle reste là, comme une potiche, sans réagir.. ! »

Malia ferma les yeux un instant, compréhensive, puis elle prit ses grandes mains dans les siennes, petites et douces, manucurées de rouge, l'entraînant doucement vers son lit où traînait une manette de console, quelques paquets de gâteaux et de canettes vides. Elle s'assit dessus et glissa ses jambes jusqu'au milieu du lit, poussant les restes de grignotage d'un bras et obligeant son corps d'athlète jusqu'à elle de l'autre. Bientôt elle écarta les jambes et elle l'installa entre, posant doucement sa tête sur son ventre plat où elle commença à caresser ses cheveux et son crâne machinalement.

Elle le sentit se détendre contre son corps plus qu'elle ne l'entendit soupirer de bien-être, elle aussi perdue dans un monde de chaleur corporel, de caresses et de silence confortable. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi sérieux... », affirma-t-il après coup, les yeux fermés et la joue contre son ventre, plongé dans le rythme de sa respiration. Elle émit une onomatopée quasi silencieuse, en accord avec ses dires.

Elle murmura plusieurs minutes plus tard. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'Elena tente de me faire la morale à chaque fois que je sors. On a même pas un an d'écart et elle essaie de me commander, comme si elle avait toujours raison, comme si elle en avait le droit. » Elle n'avait pas arrêter ses caresses, toutefois dans un rare élan de réconfort Tyler tendit une main pour attraper une des siennes et entreprit de la caresser à son tour de son pouce. Il chuchota à son tour. « Je me demande parfois ce que ma mère fait avec mon connard de père... Elle mérite tellement mieux. Ça m'énerve de la voir souffrir sans pouvoir quoique se soit. »

Ils restèrent ainsi de nombreuses minutes, bercés par la respiration et les caresses de l'autre, confortés par la chaleur et la présence de l'autre.

« Mal... », se plaint-t-il alors, tandis qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur sa taille avec ses jambes. Elle pouffa avec hilarité avant d'inverser leur position d'un coup de bassin habile. Elle s'assit sur son bassin, une main toujours dans ses cheveux et l'autre entremêlée avec la sienne. Elle l'observa ouvrir ses paupières lentement et lui sourit avec malice, descendant son visage pour déposer un léger baiser dans son cou. « Mal... ! », gémit-il à nouveau, écrasant presque sa main dans la sienne alors qu'il vint poser la second sur sa taille.

Elle sourit contre son cou et déposa un autre baiser un peu plus bas. « Oui Ty' ? » Il grogna malgré lui et passa sa main sous son short minuscule, agrippant une de ses fesses fermes. Elle se redressa et se soutint de ses mains contre sa poitrine, l'observant à nouveau de ses yeux bleus lumineux. Captivé, il se releva, s'appuya sur un coude et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec une légèreté et une douceur presque innocente. Ils se séparèrent un instant pour se regarder attentivement, puis ils replongèrent l'un contre l'autre d'un commun accord avec un peu plus de ferveur.

Malia remonta ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque et à ses cheveux courts où elle s'agrippa comme si sa vie en dépendait alors que le baiser s'embrasait. Elle aimait la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, presque autant que la peau rêche de ses mains sur sa peau, mais pas plus que son corps musclé contre le sien. Elle délaissa ses lèvres le temps de récupérer son souffle, et lui permit d'explorer son cou à son tour alors que sa main agrippait toujours sa fesse, l'attirant contre son corps un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'espace possible entre eux.

Bientôt il se redressa totalement et il vint poser sa seconde main sous son débardeur dans le creux de sa taille, massant la peau douce de son ventre de son pouce. Malia inspira soudainement, resserrant sa prise sur ses cheveux alors que ses lèvres continuaient leur chemin lentement dans son cou jusqu'à la vallée entre ses seins. « Ty' » Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau et ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciels, imaginant sans difficulté son petit sourire en coin.

D'humeur joueuse, elle décida de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, donnant un coup de bassin mesuré contre le sien, l'obligeant à son tour à prendre une grande bouffée d'air pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, admirant son sourire taquin, et il l'a trouva tellement belle et rayonnante qu'en cet instant il ne put résister au besoin de l'embrasser. Il rencontra ses lèvres avec une telle tendresse qu'elle s'obstina à garder les yeux ouverts, pour admirer à son tour ses magnifiques traits et son regard sombre d'affection.

« J'étais sérieux toute à l'heure..., reprit-il, ressentant le besoin soudain de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était importante pour lui, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Mal. » Elle laissa glisser ses mains le long de son corps, agrippant désespérément son t-shirt comme elle s'agripperait à la réalité de la situation. Elle picora sa bouche de la sienne, lentement, sujet aux clichés des papillons dans l'estomac et au cœur martelant contre sa poitrine avec fureur. « Tyler. Je- Moi aussi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Il posa son front contre le sien, soulagé, avant de l'embrasser avec une nouvelle ferveur, un nouveau désespoir. Et elle comprenait son besoin soudain d'être plus près de l'autre. Ce désir nouveau, qui envahissait son corps rapidement. Elle se fichait de ne pas pouvoir respirer, tant qu'elle pouvait continuer à l'embrasser. Elle se fichait de perdre pied, tant qu'elle pouvait s'agripper à lui comme si la vie en dépendait.

Elle se fichait de ne plus pouvoir penser, tant elle ne désirait qu'une chose : ne faire qu'un avec l'être aimé.


	2. Demain

**Je ne possède rien, si ce n'est ce petit scénario et le personnage fictif de Malia Gilbert.**

\- Ce One-Shot très court est la suite de "L'être aimé".

Demain.

 _Par :_ Kuramaxchan

Malia ouvrit la porte de chez elle, espérant ne pas tomber sur Elena, sans grand espoir cependant puisqu'il était à peine dix-huit heure et qu'elle se doutait que sa grande sœur devait être devant la TV ou dans sa chambre à écrire dans son journal. « Malia, c'est toi ? » L'interpellée leva les yeux au ciel mais contint son soupire, elle s'encouragea à aller dans le salon parce que malgré tout, Elena restait sa sœur. « Yep. », affirma-t-elle en rentrant dans le salon de la maison des Gilbert. « Tu fais quoi ? », s'enquit-elle en la voyant assise avec un album photo sur les cuisses.

Elena leva son visage dans sa direction, et Malia ne fut pas surprise de voir qu'elle pleurait. Soupirant elle posa sa besace dans le fauteuil à sa droite et vint s'asseoir à côté de son aînée. Silencieusement elles observèrent les photos qui retraçaient leur vie, de la naissance à l'adolescence. Elles admirèrent les traits heureux, fatigués et fiers de leur parents. Les sourires et les acrobaties de leur petit frère. Les dîners de famille, les anniversaires, les mariages...

« Ils me manquent tellement... », chuchota alors Elena, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues sans son consentement. Malia esquissa un fin et triste sourire, posant un bras sur les épaules de sa sœur dans une tentative de réconfort. « Je sais. Ils nous manquent tous. »

« Je suis désolée pour hier soir. Et toutes les fois avant... Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire quoi faire. C'est juste- », commença la brune, tournant ses yeux bruns, vers sa cadette qui attendit patiemment qu'elle continue. « Je suis jalouse. » Ce serait un euphémisme de dire que Malia était choquée, toutefois elle laissa sa sœur s'expliquer.

« Je suis triste tout le temps, j'ai beau écrire ce que je ressens comme on m'a dit de faire, ça ne sert à rien. Je n'arrive pas à lâcher prise. Et quand je vois que tu sembles reprendre ta vie petit à petit, ça me frustre. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas faire mon deuil, comme toi ? Je ne veux pas être triste toute ma vie. Je veux être heureuse à nouveau, pouvoir sourire sans me sentir coupable... Je veux vivre ma vie, moi aussi...Rendre maman et papa fier de moi. »

Malia ne quitta pas sa sœur des yeux, totalement perdue par son discours. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, pas sûre de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait dire face à une telle confession. Elle avait toujours été dans l'ombre de son aînée, pour tout et par tous, alors elle ne se serait jamais douté que celle-ci puisse être même un brun envieuse d'elle, surtout dans cette situation. Elle était confuse. Sans réfléchir, elle se mit à frotter le dos d'Elena dans un geste qu'elle voulait empli de confort.

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire 'Lena. Je ne me remets pas plus vite que toi ou Jeremy... Des fois je me sens vide et sans but. Alors j'essaie de voir le côté positif des choses, j'essaie d'avancer, de mettre un pied devant l'autre en espérant que ça me mènera quelque part. Des fois ça fonctionne, et d'autres pas tellement. Mais quand ça fonctionne j'ai l'impression que je peux respirer à nouveau, que maman et papa sont là, dans mon cœur et que même s'ils ne sont plus parmi nous, ils ne nous ont pas quitté pour autant. Alors je respire et je souris, parce que je sais que si je le veux demain sera toujours mieux qu'aujourd'hui... »

Elena se permit d'observer les traits reposés et détendus de sa petite sœur, ses yeux bleus lumineux, ses joues roses et ses cheveux clairs. Maintenant qu'elle la regardait véritablement, elle devait avouer qu'elle était fière d'elle. Malia avait changé pour le meilleur ces dernières semaines, malgré les événements. Elle était devenue plus mature, plus calme et plus réfléchie. Elle était rayonnante sous cet angle, et Elena espérait qu'elle aussi un jour elle trouverait la personne qui la ferait briller ainsi, même pendant les temps durs.

« Je suis fière de toi, Ali', tu es en train de devenir quelqu'un que j'admire énormément. », déclara-t-elle après coup, sincère. Malia rougit légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à une déclaration aussi franche de sa part. Elle sourit avec joie, les joues roses de contentement. « Merci 'Lena. » Gênée, elle se leva et attrapa l'album photo avec l'intention de le ranger, rajoutant à voix haute. « Et ne t'en fais pas, un jour tu te réveilleras avec le sourire et tu sauras que ça sera _le_ jour. » Elena secoua la tête avec amusement. « J'espère que tu as raison. »

Malia ramassa sa besace et se tourna vers sa sœur, souriant. « Je sais que j'ai raison ! Alors souris Elena Gilbert, peut-être que demain c'est _le_ jour ! »


End file.
